


Puzzling

by roguewonder



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Power Outage, Puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewonder/pseuds/roguewonder
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 2





	Puzzling

Cassian gently carded his fingers through Bodhi’s long hair as he lay across Cassian’s lap, the couple listening to the gentle rain fall outside. They’d been without power for a few hours already, and according to the electric company, they probably still had several hours to go. 

“You know,” Bodhi said, interrupting their silence as he looked up at Cassian, “we should try and do that one puzzle we bought. The thousand piece one of the trees.” 

Cassian smiled and shifted and Bodhi sat up. “We should. I’ll go get it.”  
  
—-

They worked on the puzzle for hours, and just as they both put in the last piece together, the power came back on. They celebrated the victory with a kiss. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
